1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a feeder, a feeding method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a feeder used for an image forming apparatus in which papers are reutilized, there has been proposed a device for performing a take-out operation in two steps in the following manner. In this device, from a feed table on which bundle(s) of stapled papers and unstapled papers are mixed, the bundle(s) of stapled papers is/are temporarily taken to a space for staple detection and removal to remove a staple in this space, and then the papers are taken out on a one-by-one basis.